I N e e d Y o u
by waterwingeddove
Summary: Set after the scene with Korra, Asami, and Tenzin in Remembrances. [Korrasami]


"_**No matter what happens...no matter how crazy things get, I'll always try to restore balance."**_

Such words lingered in the air for a few moments, accompanied by silence, as the three present focused their gaze on the setting sun. The pale blue eyes of the waterbender focused immensely on the water, and the reflections of the sky's colors upon it; the airbender gazed at the sight as well. However, one person's eyes were not set on the water. Instead, her jade eyes fell upon the woman beside her, watching in an almost worried fashion. She couldn't help it; she couldn't help the mild fear that welled inside her. Yet, she had to push her thoughts to the back of her mind, for there were other, more immediate, things to attend to.

"Well, ladies.. I'll leave you two to it." The airbender, Tenzin, turned to leave before sending one last glance towards the Avatar, "Korra, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Korra spared a slight smile Tenzin's way, focusing back on the water soon after.

The two girls being left alone, another round of silence settled in between them, causing the same thoughts to resurface within the emerald-eyed woman. The same worried expression appeared on her face too, and she found herself gazing towards Korra just like before in a way that couldn't be helped.

It didn't take long before Korra snuck a glance towards the woman beside her and noticed the attentive gaze upon her, which prompted a rather confused expression to arise, "...Asami? Is everything alright?"

The Avatar's words jolted Asami from her thoughts, the engineer blinking rapidly and shaking her head to regain her composure, "Yeah.. Yeah. Just...thinking."

"Well, what about?"

"You know.. what's been happening lately, and all that."

"You can't expect me to buy that. Come on, spill." When she was met with silence, Korra shifted in place, exhaling a deep breath in her attempt to gather her thoughts before speaking, "Look.. I..I know that you've been doing a lot for me lately, and I couldn't be more grateful for that. At least let me repay you by being there for you. I still have to make up for those three years of absence."

It was then that Asami felt more compelled to reveal what had been bothering her, but she didn't look towards Korra. No, she refused to meet the other's gaze. "I've just been...worried. Worried about you, Korra."

The waterbender found herself taken aback at first, but she maintained a calm and casual manner as to approach the matter in a way that would warrant the most success, "Alright.. What for?"

"_A lot._" The emerald-eyed brunette merely said, bringing her hands over her face and rubbing her eyes, "It's complicated."

"I'll listen." Korra's words came as a whisper, yet carried a certain sense of sincerity to it, sincerity in which Asami couldn't ignore.

"Are...Do you think you're ready? For everything that's going to happen, that is." Asami let out with a sigh, shaking her head as her gaze remained fixed on the remnants of sunlight that still shined over the water.

Korra responded with only a shrug, looking towards the sunset as well, "Do I have a choice?"

The Sato Heiress grew almost defensive at the waterbender's question, "_Yes._ You do. You don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with. With Zaofu under Kuvira's control, there's not a whole lot left for her to do. We still have time. We don't need to do this right away."

"I've been out of the picture for too long. This is something I _have _to do."

"No one's telling you that you shouldn't do anything, Korra. I'm just saying that-"

Before Asami could even think about finishing, she was abruptly cut off by the Avatar, "That what, I'm too weak to handle her?"

"_No_! That's not what I'm trying to say at-"

"Then _what _are you trying to say?"

Asami glanced towards the woman beside her before glancing at the ground, wetting her lips out of habit due to the situation she was forced into, "I…" The welling water within her eyes stood out as she shook her head, voice going soft while looking back at Korra, "I don't want to lose you again..."

Korra's eyes widened once seeing the tears that threatened to fall, the bender taking a step closer to the other, "Asami.. I-"

The older female waved her hand before the other could continue, signalling that she wasn't done speaking just yet, "Listen.. I know you're anxious to get out there, but once you're out… there's no knowing what will happen. I might just be being selfish, but I can't afford to let you go, whether it be you leaving once it's over, you getting injured again, or worse.." She sniffled, desperately trying to rid her face of the tears, muttering 'I'm sorry' to Korra, over and over.

Korra's expression softened, quickly being overwritten by sadness and guilt. Shuffling closer, she extended her arms for the other and invited her in, the engineer's lithe figure embracing the waterbender. The Avatar held the engineer against her, cradling Asami's head gently in one hand, the other being used to hold her as close as possible. In this secure state, Asami let her emotions outpour, her arms gripping Korra tighter and tighter with every passing second. Korra merely let it all pass, stroking the voluptuous raven locks of the other to pacify the crying woman.

"I…" Asami eventually let out, turning her head to bury it in Korra's neck, "I really missed you, Korra.."

Exhaling a long sigh, the Water Tribe member nodded slightly, closing her eyes, "I know.. I missed you too."

After a few moments, Asami finally pulled away, wiping away the tears before resting her hands on the Avatar's shoulders, "I'm sorry for all of this.."

"No, don't be. I get it." Korra's arms lingered on the heiress's back as she pulled away, "In fact..I should be the one apologizing. I never meant to hurt you, Asami."

Mustering the first smile in a long time, Asami moved her hand to lightly brush against Korra's cheek, "Don't worry about it. What matters is that you're here."

The younger woman let out a laugh, grasping the hand resting upon her cheek, "You know I wouldn't have it any way else."

* * *

There they stood, gazing into each other's eyes. Time seemed to pass rapidly, because before they knew it, the sky already grew dark, and the stars began to shine. Asami had been gently stroking her thumb over Korra's smooth cheek, but once noticing how late is was, her smile vanished and she pulled her hand away, clearing her throat and stepping back.

"Well, it's, er...it's getting pretty late, and I should probably, w-well, you know…" The emerald-eyed woman started, face beaming a bright red.

The Water Tribe native instinctively reached out for Asami's wrist, stopping her from leaving, "W-Wait!" She blurted out, growing nervous with every passing second, "Don't go. Please…"

Asami immediately wet her lips, her own tremulousness showing, "Korra.. We can't stay out here forever. It's already dark out."

"Then we go elsewhere."

"Korra…"

"_Please_."

Asami inhaled a sharp breath, eventually nodding in compliance, "Alright." Her gaze shifted, elsewhere, teeth latching on to her lower lip, "Where to?"

"I..I don't know."

"_Korra!_"

"I-I…The beach!" Korra hastily said, desperate to keep Asami from leaving.

"Are you sure?" The older female started, "We can just go inside the temple."

"Positive. It'll be fun." The Avatar smiled slightly to reassure the other.

"Alright, but not for too long. I do have work to get to in the morning, you know." Asami said, walking forwards without even bothering to break free of the grip the Avatar had on her.

Korra stumbled forwards to keep up with the raven-haired engineer, face growing sad upon the realization that the moment with Asami couldn't last forever, "..Yeah, got it."

While walking in silence, the waterbender's hand slowly slid downwards on the nonbender's arm, soon slipping her fingers within the other's own. Asami found herself growing more flustered, turning her head away and covering her mouth with her hand; however, she did not break away. Her hand remained intertwined with that of Korra's, and so it stayed until they reached the sandy beaches of the island.

Asami gently released Korra's hand, leaving the latter to reach out for it once more in futility. The nonbender then leaned against a rock formation, sliding down to sit on the sand. Korra followed suit, but left a fair gap between the two of them. Together, their eyes watched the soothing rhythm of the waves.

Korra puffed out her lower lip during the silence, almost pouting at the lack of words being spoken. Stealing a glance towards the older woman beside her, the blue-eyed Avatar could note the immense concentration Asami held on the waves, and Korra took the opportunity to interject with something to strike up a conversation.

"You know.. This is how most waterbenders start to gain control over their abilities. Mimicking the tug and pull of the waves to learn how to bend the water.. That's how I learned how to waterbend." Korra said with a calm voice, gazing towards Asami with a soft smile.

Asami's lips curled into a subtle smile before she peered out of the corner of her eye to look at the female beside her, "Bet that must have been fun, huh? Manipulating a whole element.." Even with a smile on the jade-eyed woman's face, Korra could see the sadness in Asami's eyes; she could see the lifelong longing that Asami constantly had - to bend, "But you...you have _four _elements you can control. I could only imagine how amazing that must be."

Korra's smile faded, and her gaze drifted to the ground when she realized how she must have caused some insecurities of the other to resurface. She yearned to make it better, "It's not _that _amazing.. With the cool bending aspect aside, there's still the responsibilities that comes with it all, not to mention the constant feeling of not being needed anymore.."

Asami's eyes fell closed, and she shook her head, eyes glancing upwards to watch the stars, "That's not true, and I'll say that as many times as I need to. The world _does _need you, Korra." Before long, Asami turned towards the younger female next to her and moved so that she was leaning against Korra. Her jade eyes bore into the other's blue ones, and Asami softly let out, "_I_ need you."

A feeling of warmth spread throughout the Avatar's body, and one of the most genuine smiles that she has shown since the ordeal with the Red Lotus then surfaced. Draping her left arm over Asami's shoulder and pulling her closer, Korra let out a content sigh, "Would I be crazy if I were to say that makes it all worth it?"

"Never." Asami let out a warm laugh, nudging Korra gently with her elbow.

"Good. I need you, too." Exhaling a blissful laugh with a wide smile, Korra placed her hand on Asami's cheek and leaned closer to gently place her lips atop of the other's, revelling within the brief serenity of it all before pulling away a mere second later. Asami then rested her head against the Avatar's shoulder, who, in turn, rested hers against the other's. Asami reached towards the hand that was draped over her shoulder, intertwining her fingers with Korra's own.

* * *

"Korra? ...Korra?" Tenzin called, wandering throughout the island in search for the Avatar, but to no avail. Making stops at the dining hall, asking Jinora to search through the dormitories, and even stopping at the gazebo, the airbender had no luck in locating Korra.

Options reduced to a minimum, he walked along the shore as the sun was beginning to rise, eventually spotting the distinctive blue the Avatar wore. Tenzin made his way towards the blue color, calling out for her, "Korra?" He started, soon noticing the presence of another being beside her, "...Hmm."

Up against the rock formation upon the beach were a sleeping Korra and Asami, bodies leaning against each other with their hands tightly woven together.


End file.
